Fifteen Secrets - Blanc
by Lost Idea Alchemist
Summary: A series of one-shots containing information you may or may not know about the characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Warning: canon is barely even a guideline in this. First up: Blanc!
And here's something new that I was inspired to write while trying to force out acceptable chapters of TSCM or WWC… the Fifteen Secrets series. Enjoy!

Also, this thing will kinda butcher the Neptunia universe canon. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything associated with it.

Fifteen Secrets: Blanc. Countdown… start!

* * *

1\. Blanc is not Rom and Ram's real sister. She came across the pair of them as babies in an abandoned house in Leanbox's mountains after it had been ransacked by monsters. Their mother, having used her life to shield the twins from harm, asked Blanc to look after them. An orphan herself, Blanc agreed. Despite how annoying the pair can be, Blanc has _never_ regretted her choice.

2\. This is also why Blanc resorts to using help books about dealing with the pair. She lacks the motherly or sisterly instincts she would have if she really was related to the twins. Blanc is the only one who knows they are not actually family by blood.

3\. Blanc spent the first few years with the twins on the streets of Leanbox. During that time, she became friends with another orphan, a purple-haired teen who called herself Arfoire. Arfoire took a shine to Blanc and the twins, and taught her how to live on the streets.

4\. Blanc also became friends with two other kids who were homeless. One of them grew up to become the chief of Leanbox's Special Mission Department, the other became the most popular idol in Leanbox. None of the trio ever forgot this friendship, and they make it a point to meet up and spend some time together at least twice a month.

5\. To Blanc, her sisters have always been the most important thing. While on the streets, she frequently stole things form market stalls. After an angry owner tracked her down and witnessed her giving most of the stolen food to the twins, he instantly gave up. After that, the market owners were content to ignore her thefts, provided she didn't get too greedy.

6\. In fact, one traveling merchant who wasn't in the know about Blanc and thus pushed her around a little and yelled her off after a failed theft suddenly found that no one in all of Leanbox would want to buy from him. The other, experienced merchants simply glared and hissed the man into leaving Leanbox as quickly as possible. This incident was also what drew Vert's attention to what was happening.

7\. Intrigued by Blanc and sympathetic once she discovered the twins, Vert took in Blanc into the Basilicom and allowed the sisters to live there, not lacking anything. During that time, Vert and Blanc settled comfortably into an older sister – younger sister relationship. However, this temporarily limited contact with Cave and 5pb, and ended contact with Arfoire.

8\. As an orphan since birth, Blanc never knew her original name. While living with Vert, she finally applied for guardianship of the twins, and when filling out appropriate forms, came to a spot asking for her name. Not knowing what it was, but unable to leave the field blank, she settled for writing down 'Blanc'. Due to the spelling mistake, it was actually acknowledged as her name and not as her simply being juvenile. The memory of this makes Blanc laugh even today.

9\. Blanc and Vert have the best relationship out of any mix of the four CPUs. Vert's comments about Blanc's small form are a hint about Blanc living with Vert while she was growing up, and Blanc's replies of 'cow' or 'thunder tits' are merely friendly taunts and teasing thrown in response.

10\. Blanc was never meant to be a CPU. Originally, Ram was meant to grow into the role with Rom as the CPU candidate, while Blanc's small amount of magic would have let her become the Twins' Oracle at best. An accident with Leanbox's Sharicite changed that when all three came into contact with it and Ram's energy shrank to match Rom's while Blanc as the eldest received the excess as a boost in power. It also drastically altered her appearance from reddish-black hair and piercing blue eyes to the looks she has today.

11\. The Sharicite incident also led Arfoire, who lost contact with Blanc and considered her dead as a victim of the harsh world, to believe that Blanc with her new looks as a goddess was not her old friend, but rather a usurper. A usurper who, in Arfoire's mind, added insult to injury by taking in the twins after Blanc died. This caused Arfoire, who resented the world and the CPUs before, to grow into actively hating them and seeking to destroy them by any means possible.

12\. About two years after the Sharicite incident, Blanc took Ram and Rom and left for Lowee, the only country which didn't have a CPU yet. This decision was partly caused by the recent appointment of Chika Hakozaki as Vert's Oracle, since the woman's fanatical devotion to Vert drove Blanc crazy. This is also why Cave finds it hard to be polite to Chika, since she is aware of the Oracle's part in driving her friend Blanc away.

13\. Mina Nishizawa was originally a teacher at one of Lowee's most prestigious private schools. Being a very kind-hearted woman with a soft spot for children, as soon as she met the sisters on a cold street, she pulled Blanc and the twins to the school in secret and passed Blanc off as a new transfer student while the twins got to enjoy the attached kindergarden's nursery. Once the ruse was discovered, Mina was immediately fired and then sued by the school until she was left with nothing. At this point Blanc revealed her CPU status and gave Mina the job as her Oracle, which involved paperwork, organizational skills, and looking after the twins… which were all things Mina already knew how to handle. Additionally, the school was reduced to a pile of rubble about a week after Mina got her new job. As to why… nobody knows, or if they do, they're afraid to say.

14\. Blanc is credited with single-handedly ending hostilities on the Lowee-Lastation border. Annoyed by the pointless fighting, she used a single overpowered spell to destroy most of Lowee's Killachines and Lastation's war machines. She then ordered the remaining Killachines to be sealed away and told Noire and Lastation's forces to 'go home, if they didn't want to get her mad'. This event was what spread the word about Blanc dangerous hair-trigger temper.

15\. After the events with ASIC, Blanc was finally able to tell Arfoire what had happened to her. She then broke her old friend out of jail and allowed her to live in Lowee's Basilicom. Arfoire now spends her time looking after the twins, allowing Blanc and Mina to work uninterrupted. All five of them are happy and content with their current lives.

* * *

The End.

Fifteen Secrets may become a series involving the following (in no particular order): Neptune, Nepgear, Rom and Ram, Vert and Chika, Noire and Uni, Cave and 5pb, the Oracles, Arfoire, and Plutia. Possibilities may also include IF and Compa, Linda and Warechu, and The Trio: MarvelousAQL, Tekken, and CyberConnect2.

Peace Out!

L.I.A.


End file.
